Witch Hunt
by Spiro911
Summary: Dean attempts to clean a potion covered Castiel up, but he only ends up making him messier. Warning: Destiel, guy-on-guy! Don't like don't read.


**This was my friend's birthday present!**

**Warning: this contains guy on guy so if you don't think that will be your cup of tea, don't read it.**

**Anyway, please enjoy! **

~Witch Hunt~

Dean pulled the Impala around the back of an old, run down, farm house. The brothers were currently perusing a witch that had been running an internet company that shipped cursed potions to whatever unlucky bastard happened to buy one. Bobby had helped the boys track the witch down to this farm house in South Dakota.

"So this is the place?" Dean turned off the ignition and leaned forward in his seat to get a better look at the dilapidated house.

"Looks like it," Sam murmured.

"Alright then. Lets go kill ourselves a witch."

Dean got out of the car. He pulled his gun out of his waist band and headed for the back door with Sam on his heels. Dean didn't waste anytime at the door as he kicked it down immediately.

"Your quick to the draw today," Sam remarked.

"What did you want me to do, knock?" Dean rolled his eyes.

Dean lead the way though the house. The house was covered in boxes that he assumed was meant for the shipment of the witch's potions. They had cleared the first floor and were just about to head to the second when the bothers heard foot steps.

"Whose-"

Dean was lifted off his feet by some unseen force and thrown like a rag doll across the room and slammed into the wall. The force of which was hard enough to caused his vision to go fuzzy but not hard enough to knock him unconscious. A moment later he heard, what he imagined, was Sam being hurled into the wall next to him.

"You okay, Sammy?"

"I've been better," Sam grunted next to him.

Dean sat up. He could see a women standing a few feet away from him. She had long red, curly hair. Her eyes were unnaturally green and she was grinning wickedly at them.

"If it isn't the pesky little Winchester boys," she giggled, her face contorting giving it an overall insane look.

"Did you sprinkle some extra crazy onto your Fruit Loops this morning?" Dean wondered

"I would cut the joking, Boy," the witch snarled, her smile disappearing as she flicked her wrist and both Dean and Sam's guns sailed through the air towards her. She grinned manically at them.

"Son of a bitch," Dean growled.

The witch cackled malevolently, "Now why don't you boys have a seat."

They didn't have anytime to reply before they were thrown into the air again and shoved into a pair of chairs. Ropes snaked their way around both Dean and Sam's wrists and ankles.

"Now that your all nice and comfy," She walked towards. The guns floating by her side the whole time, "I'd like to ask you boys some questions."

"Why the hell would _we_ answer _your _questions," Dean snapped.

"Because if you don't I'll shot you," she aimed their guns at their own heads, "and I'll do it with your very own guns."

Dean glared at her. In his head he thought of all the possible ways he could kill her slowly and painfully.

"What do you want?" Sam asked.

"I was just wondering how you two, the famous hunters that you are, could not notice that I've been watching you two for awhile now." As she spoke she made her way to stand behind the two hunters.

"You've been what?" Dean hissed. He didn't particularly like people watching him especially not some psychotic and deranged witch.

The witch rested either hand on the backs of the brothers' chairs. She leaned down until she was level with their heads.

"I've been watching you," she whispered in Dean's ear.

Dean's head whipped around to meet the witch's icy glare, "Sorry lady, but your grapefruit has been cracked."

She giggled, "Like yours and Sam's haven't been cracked over and over again."

"So you admit your nuts," Dean said under his breath.

She crackled and circled back around to stand in front of them. She stood there, her eyes roving hungrily, taking in every detail of the boys.

"I don't know about you but I feel violated," Dean whispered to Sam who gave a jerky nod.

The witch grinned disturbingly at them. She opened her mouth to speak but the flapping of wings and the rush of air cut her off. Castiel was standing right behind her.

The witch spun on her heels, "I thought you might show up to rescue your boys."

Cas's eyes narrowed at her. He took a step towards her. The witch moved quickly towards a box next to her. She pulled out a single red bottle and as quick as lightning she hurled it at Cas. He turned his head at the last second but it still shattered across the side of his face.

The witch's cackle filled the room, "this should be fun," and with that she disappeared.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled.

Dean slumped down onto the couch in the motel room he was currently staying at. It was only him and Cas there right now because Sam had stayed back at the witch's house to dispose of the potions.

Dean turned to look at Cas who was sitting on one of the beds, gazing of into space. The remnants of the red potion were now dried on his hair, face, and the upper parts of his clothing.

"Hey Cas, are you going to clean yourself off or what?"

Castiel didn't answer, instead he continued to stare down absentmindedly at his hands.

Dean stood and walked over to Cas. He waved his hand in front of the angel's face, "Hello, earth to Cas!" Cas jump and snapped his head up in surprise. "Well?"

"I apologize, I did not hear what you said."

"Obviously," Dean rolled his eyes. "So are you going to clean yourself off?"

"Fine like this," Cas murmured distractedly.

Dean noticed that Cas's eyebrows were furrowed and he was staring intently at the couch.

"You okay, Cas?"

Cas didn't answer he just stared, with that slightly confused look on his face, at the couch.

Dean sighed, "freakin' angels."

Dean ran a hand through his hair trying to make up his mind. He sighed again, finally making up his mind. So it was settled then he would have to clean up the damn angel himself. He couldn't have the freaking angel walking around covered in god knows what on his upper part of his body. Dean walked to the bathroom and snatched a towel off the hanger and ran in under the faucet. After the towel was slightly wet he walked back to the bed and set to work cleaning off Cas's hair.

Cas went stiff, "Dean, what are you doing?"

"Cleaning you up, seeing as you won't do it yourself," Dean paused, "You should probably take off your coat and shirt."

"What?" Cas sounded startled.

"They need to be washed, dumbass."

After a moments hesitation Cas obeyed and striped off his coat then his white shirt and tie. Dean was a little taken aback by the fact that Cas actually had a pretty nice body for, you know, being a nerdy little angel.

As he continued cleaning the other off Dean noticed that Cas was spacing out again. It was relatively normal for Cas to be a distracted at times but this was a bit excessive.

"Hey Cas, you sure your alright?" Dean asked.

He, yet again, received no answer.

Dean grumbled something under his breath. He grabbed at a lock of Cas's hair and tugged on it, trying to get the other's attention.

"Are you sure you weren't affected by that potion-" Dean froze in mid-sentence.

Cas was staring back at Dean. His lips were parted and he was breathing rapidly. His eyes were locked on Dean's, they were lustful and greedy. Dean couldn't help pulling back from their harsh gaze.

"Cas…"

Dean was cut off by Cas crushing his lips against his own. Dean's eyes widened in shock and he shoved Cas away. Both are panting hard and Cas looked just about as confused as Dean felt. Dean tried to think of something to say but he can't because he can't even figure out what to _think_. His mind is a whirlwind of thoughts and Dean is having a hell of a time trying to sort through them. The worst of which was that he was excited by this. Not just mentally but physically, too. His current hard on was a testament to that and this whole thing was freaking him out. He wasn't gay. Dean never even thought about screwing a guy, not even Dr. Sexy! But this, whatever this _was_, was turning him on in the weirdest of ways. And all Dean could think about was feeding into his new curiosity.

So Dean closed the gap between him and Cas. He pressed his lips gently against Cas's until the angel got over the initially shock and began kissing Dean back. Things got heated quickly and all previous gentleness was forgotten. Teeth clashed together and tongues thrashed against one another. Cas grabbed Dean by the waist and pulled the hunter down onto the bed. He then pulled himself over Dean until he was straddling the others hips, never once did he break the kiss.

Dean was the first to pull away, do to the fact that his chest felt like it was on fire from the lack of oxygen. Cas didn't even hesitate a moment before he began attacking Dean's neck. Dean gasped and moaned as he tilted his head up, allowing the angel more room. Cas licked and sucked his way down Dean's neck. He made an impatient noise when he reached Dean's shirt. With inhuman strength he ripped it clean off. Dean jumped a little, his gaze drifted to his now ruined shirt that was laying in tatters on the floor. He wasn't sure if he should be irritated by the loss of a perfectly good shirt or amused by Cas's lack of patience.

All thoughts of his shredded shirt were promptly ripped from his mind as Cas's mouth found his nipple. Dean's head snapped back as he groaned. Where had Cas learned how to do this? Cause, damn, this nerdy little angel had a pretty talented mouth. He was sucking and biting in a way that caused it to be hard for Dean to think.

Dean couldn't help the growl of annoyance when that perfect mouth left his nipples. Cas moved down exploring Dean's abdomen. When he reached the top of Dean's jeans, Cas paused. Maybe what he was doing finally hit him. Whatever it was that caused him to stop irritated the hell out of Dean. Dean didn't care that this whole situation was foreign to him. All he wanted, _needed, _was for Cas to keep going.

Dean's eyes meet the confused and slightly frightened gaze of Cas's.

"Dean, I don't know if-… I don't think this is right for me to be doing this," Cas whispered his eyes never leaving Dean's face.

Dean didn't say a word. He didn't need any to convey what he want to say. All he did was hitch up his leg and rub it harshly between Cas's thighs.

Cas gasped, his head dropped down as he groaned, "Dean."

When the angel's eyes lifted to meet the other's gaze, he knew exactly what the hunter wanted and all previous uncertainties were forgotten.

Cas brought his mouth up to Dean's again. As they kissed Dean's hands unhooked Cas's belt and yanked off the other's pants and boxers. He discarded them onto the floor next to the remnants of his shirt. As Cas kissed along his jaw line Dean pulled off his own pants, then boxers. Dean had to admit it felt nice to be finally rid of them, it had started to become uncomfortably tight wearing them.

Cas pressed three of his fingers against Dean's lips. Dean took them into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around them trying to coat them in as much saliva as he could. Cas's piercing blue eyes watched Dean the whole time.

Cas spread Dean's legs with one had as he pulled his other out of Dean's mouth. He meet Dean's eyes, searching for any hesitations or doubts, he found none.

"This is going to be uncomfortable," Cas's eyes still searching.

"Just get on with it, Cas. I'm not made of glass," Dean growled.

Cas nodded a pushed one finger in. Dean gasped, Cas had been right- it was uncomfortable and just over all weird feeling. Cas curled the digit until there was room enough for a second finger. By the time the three finger was inserted Dean was quickly becoming accustomed to the intrusion. Cas moved the fingers with in Dean until they hit a spot that Dean didn't even know existed. Dean threw back his head moaning. He rolled his hips trying to recreate the intense as hell feeling he had just experienced. Cas helped by dragging a finger across the spot causing Dean to gasp as he saw stars.

Dean gave a frustrated growl when Cas removed his fingers. Cas grabbed one off Dean's legs against his waist and Dean took it one step further by twisting his legs around Cas's waist. Cas braced a hand on either side of Dean's head and pushed in. He didn't stop until he was fully covered. It was much more uncomfortable then three fingers because, shit, Cas was _huge_.

Dean gritted his teeth and rolled his hips, "Damn it Cas, move already."

Cas obeyed he pulled out until only the tip was covered then pushed all the way back in. Just like that they were moving, Cas thrusting his hips forward and Dean pushing down to match each one. As they moved Cas angled himself until he hit that spot that had Dean seeing stars. Now with each thrust Cas was hitting Dean's prostate dead on.

Dean moaned, "Cas!"

Dean could feel he was nearing his end. He was right because just a few moments later his head snapped back with a cry and he arched off the bed coming hard. He splattering his seed across Cas's chest. Dean was just coming off of his high Cas came whispering Dean's name.

Dean grinned as he looked up at a smiling Cas. That had been pretty good. Dean could see himself getting used to this, and Cas, and the fucking mind-blowing sex. He could even over look the whole gay thing. It didn't mean he would start going around screwing other guys. No, just Cas.

"Did you ever find out what that potion that the crazy witch chucked at Cas was?" Dean asked Sam.

They were at some dinner. Dean was eating a bacon cheese burger per usual and Sam was eating a salad. Dean was relived to noticed that he wasn't sore after the other day. He guessed that was the perks of screwing a angel.

"Um, yeah I saw it on a catalog she had in her office. It said it caused a lack of self-control or something like that. Why do you ask?" Sam smirked as an idea popped into his head, "Did Cas try to make out with you or something?"

Dean choked on his burger, "Wha- What?"

Sam's eyebrows lifted, "Dean, it was just a joke."

Dean tried his best to laugh it off, "Of course! I knew that."

"Uh, yeah," Sam looked vaguely amused.

**Please review! It makes me happy inside XD **

**Love~ Spiro**


End file.
